Forbidden or not
by CaulieBlossom
Summary: After the death of Sakura's mother, Mikoto and Fugaku adopt her. Little did she know that she would be confronted with one of her recent memories, which would lead to conflicts and heartaches.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am CaulieBlossom and welcome to my new fanfiction, _Forbidden or not_. This is an introduction chapter, but I still hope that you enjoy reading it!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Today is the beginning of a new chapter. A chapter that will hopefully bring back some happiness into my life. My name is Sakura Haruno, no scratch that, from today on I am Sakura Haruno-Uchiha. Weird, huh? Well the story of my previous chapter is sad; my dad died in a car accident when I was 12 years old and 6 months ago my mom passed away. She died because of cancer, lung cancer to be exact. She smoked even before my father's death, but after that horrible day… she could smoke one pack of cigarettes in only 2 days. TWO FUCKING DAYS! I told her to stop smoking that much, but she always responded me that she needed it, that it helped her to calm down when she was sad or stressed. I didn't grow up in a wealthy family, but my parents both had a job and we could pay all the bills and still have some money left at the end of each month. Then the last Sunday of the month, we decided to have some picnic nearby a river. Yes a river! That may sound weird since we lived in Suna, but there was one river in our state and we would spend the whole day there, eating a lot and enjoying our time as a family. When my father died, a lot of these things changed. My mom had to take on another job to earn enough money to pay the bills and to make sure that we wouldn't suffer from famine. It's normal that she couldn't keep doing these things forever, so I always told her that it is no shame to ask for help. Coming from a mouth of a 12 year old, my mom laughed because she found it cute that I care about her, but she also told me that in the real world it is sometimes hard to ask for help, even from your friends, because you always want to do it on your own.

Then one day when I was 17 years old, a few friends from Konoha visited us while they were in Suna for a clan conference. My parents are both originally from Konoha, but my father found his dream job in Suna, so my parents moved to Suna before I was born. I have visited Konoha a few times, to visit my father's grave, and I must admit that Suna and Konoha are complete opposites. While Konoha is very cold and greener from the rain, Suna is known for his dryness and sand. Well, anyway those friends visited us and they saw the miserable state of my mother's life. My mother didn't want to tell them the stressful life she had, but she didn't need to. They were smart enough to figure it out themselves and they wanted to help her immediately. Of course, knowing my mother, she didn't accept their help unless she could do something for them. Even though our guests are used to life in a wealthy home, they didn't mind to live with us during their stay. I have never seen my mom so happy in those two weeks with her friends since the death of my father. They helped her to clean the house and even to pay the bills. She didn't want to accept the money, but her friends refused to take it back, saying that it is their duty as friends to help her and because they felt a little ashamed. Ashamed because they should have known the difficulties my mom had to conquer after my father's death. So they wanted to help her as much as they can and as much as my mother would let them. I am very grateful for what they have done. They brought back some happiness in my mother's life and eased her pain a little by helping her out.

Now, I am going to live with these friends since they arranged with my mother to adopt me after her death. The man, Uchiha Fugaku, doctor at Konoha's Hospital, is the one who even found out about my mother's illness. During their visit two years ago, he heard her coughing a lot and she even lost some blood while coughing. After forcing her to go the hospital in Suna, the diagnosis was made. My mother had lung cancer in a very advanced stage. They couldn't cure her anymore; they only could give her medication to ease her pain so that she could live a bit further without pain. Since that day, I knew that I would lose my mother soon… I tried to help her during her illness as much as I can. I graduated from high school a month after her diagnosis and I took care of her for the next year and a half. I didn't go to the university, because I wanted to be with her every minute of the day because I knew that we hadn't much time left. On days where she didn't cough a lot, we would go to the river and 'enjoy' our time together. She didn't want to think about her illness, she just wanted to have some fun with her daughter and I respected her choice, even though we couldn't avoid the fate. One year and a half later, she passed away in her bed in our house. She didn't want to go to the hospital; she wanted to pass away in her house, with me and her friends from Suna and Konoha by her side. Mikoto and Fugaku visited often during the year and a half and helped me taking care of her. After my mother's death, they told me that they are going to adopt me so that they could take care of me. My mom had given them her permission to take care of me but she died before the paperwork of her testament was done. Because of that, the whole adoption procedure needed to start whole over again, which took a lot of time, 6 months to be exact. During those months, Mikoto and Fugaku stayed with me in Suna to help me and mourn with me. I know that they have sons in Konoha, but they said that they are old enough to take care of themselves and that I was their priority. Fugaku worked in Suna hospital, while Mikoto took care of the house, cleaning it and finding people who would love to buy the house. I got to know them very well and I am glad that they will adopt me. I don't think that I will ever accept them as my mother or my father, since I only have one mother and father, but I consider them as my caretakers.

As I said, today is the day of a new chapter because today I will be moving to Konoha with my new family. I have packed all my stuff, said goodbye to my friends from Suna, promising them that I will visit them and now I am sitting in the car, on my way to my new life. I am sad, because I have always lived in Suna since my birth and my friends live there, but I am excited as well to live somewhere else. Somewhere where my parents grew up, where they met, got married and where they are buried. I think that Konoha holds more happy memories than Suna, where they both died.

Little did I know that there was already one of my recent memories walking around in Konoha…

After a long drive of 8 hours, we finally arrive at the main gate of the Uchiha mansion. Yep a mansion! That building is really big; it's like the little brother of a real castle.

"Come on, Sakura, are you ready to meet your brothers?" Mikoto asks while I step out of the car. My new brothers? I am going to have brothers? I never had siblings, so I am not used to have more than 3 people living in one place. I just hope that they will accept me as their 'sister'…

When I turn around, to go to the car trunk to help Fugaku with my stuff, he says that I do not need to help, that I need to follow Mikoto and try to feel at ease in my new home. His sons would come and help him after they meet me. So I follow Mikoto on the stairs and I blink a few times when she opens the front door. Bejeweled chandeliers sparkle on the ceilings in the hall and the stairs are made of white marble. On the left is the living area with a large TV and 3 large couches accompanied by two smaller seats. A huge fireplace gives the room a very cozy look. The kitchen is next to the living room and I nearly bump into someone's chest while I admire the paintings on the wall.

"I'm sorry" I say while I look up. The man in front of me is very tall, has the dark hair and eyes from his father and has very long hair, put in a ponytail.

"You must be Sakura" he says while extending his hand. I nod and shake his hand.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, the older brother. Welcome to our home" he says and he smiles genuinely at me. OEF, I think he will accept me pretty soon as new member of their family. I just hope that the other brother will act the same way towards me.

"Thank you." I look back at him and he remembers me of someone… and I do not mean his father, but someone else. I just don't know who… yet.

"Itachi could you help me a bit?"

"Sure, father. If you excuse me, Sakura."

"Here, honey, have some water. It has been a long day."

"Thank you, Mikoto. Not just for the water, but for taking care of me."

"Oh honey" she says while she walks towards me and gives me a hug. When she lets me go, she walks back to the kitchen counter. "Now, I am going to make your favorite dish to welcome you in the Uchiha family."

"Euh, Mikoto, where is your other son?"

"He is right here."

I make the mistake to turn around to see who spoke, because the moment I turn, the air in my lungs leaves me and my heart stops beating for a second.

"You" he says while his eyes widen, a sign that he does recognize me.

"You" I whisper back at him.

* * *

 **Do Sasuke and Sakura know each other? And if they do, what had happened between them?**

 **Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You" he says while his eyes widen, a sign that he does recognize me.

"You" I whisper back at him.

He eyes me suspiciously and I am drowning by his onyx eyes. Eyes that I remember very well and never seemed to forget.

"You? Do you two know each other?" Mikoto asks us as she raises her eyebrows.

"No, of course not mom. I was planning to say "You must be Sakura" before she interrupted me" he explains.

"Ah, right" Mikoto says while I yawn. "I think you need some rest, sweetie. It has been a long ride. Sasuke, will you show Sakura her room, please?" No, say no, please Sasuke say no.

"Hn. Just follow me." NO! My heart pounds on the way to my room. I know that the moment the door of my room closes, he will accuse me of a lot of things… And I am right.

"Did you know?" he nearly yells at me.

"No, of course not" I retort. "And would you please keep your voice down before everyone can hear us."

"I don't believe you" he says while he starts spacing in my room.

"Seriously?" I laugh bitterly. "You are accusing me? Well listen clearly, your parents never showed me a picture of you or Itachi and besides, aren't you the one who apparently changed his name into... How did you call yourself again?... Euh ah yeah Kenso" I retort at him, while putting my hands around my chest area, making me look a little bigger and braver.

"Don't act tough now, Sakura. You liked saying my name especially whe—"

"Stop" I interrupt him. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Well neither do I" he almost shouts at me. "This situation just is so fucked up."

"I know" I say when I sit down on my bed. "So can we just please forget about it and—"

"Oh, Sakura, I never even thought about it since that week. But now you had to pull a spell on my parents so that you're living with us now. You? The one person in the world I never thought of seeing again" he hisses at me.

"Geez, thanks. That makes me feel very welcome."

"Well don't ask me to treat you like a real sister or to pretend that I am your real brother."

"I don't want either of that" I almost shout at him. "I didn't ask for this! I like your parents, they are really nice, but if I could choose between living here or having my real mother and father alive, I would chose my real parents immediately." Tears are welling up in my eyes right before the person I swore months ago that I would never cry in front of. But I can't hold them back. Oh mother and father, I just wish you were here.

I hear him take in a deep breath after my little tirade and sigh loudly. "Just stay out of my way and I will leave you alone as well" he says before he leaves my room.

After Sasuke leaves my room, I stay in there for more than 2 hours, trying to catch some sleep but I rehear instead every word of our conversation earlier. He truly believes that I knew that he is the son of Mikoto and Fugaku. Argh what a jerk! It just makes me realize that the way people act towards you, can change dramatically. He used to be nice to me … very nice. And now he is acting like the jerk I never saw in him. I neither expected to meet him again, but hearing him say that I was the one person he never wanted to see again that freaking hurt me, as if I hadn't had enough pain to deal with in life… Tears stream down on my cheeks and onto my pillow. When is this going to stop? I thought that moving to Konoha was going to be a new start, but that isn't it at all. I cry silently as Mikoto opens my door.

"Sakura dinner is – Honey, what's wrong?!" Mikoto says when she sees the tears pouring down. "Did Sasuke say something wrong to you? You haven't been downstairs since you came to your room?" I shake my head, even though I want to tell her about his behavior but that would only lead to the revelation of what happened a few months ago. Mikoto sits down on my bed and softly brushes my hair with her fingers. How can someone nice as her have such a jerk of a son? "It's a lot to deal with huh, sweetie. Losing your parents and moving to Konoha." I nod. "I get that, sweetie. Do you want me to bring your dinner upstairs so that you can eat it here and adapt to your new home?" I nod again as she wipes my tears away with her thumbs and gives me a little peck on my cheek. "I will be right back, sweetie" she says as she leaves my room.

After I eat dinner in my room, I decide to shower quickly, put on my pajamas and go to bed. Today was a tiring and emotional day. Besides I want to forget about Sasuke and his attitude… But that man even haunts me down in my dreams.

 _I am sitting on a bench nearby the lake in Kusa, where the Young Generation Reunion takes place this year, when a nice and sexy voice catches my attention._

" _Hey" says a very beautiful young man. He has onyx hair that's a few inches long and messy but his piercing eyes almost make me forgot all the bad things in this world. He must have noticed that I am almost gaping at him when I see a smirk appear on his face…_

" _Hi" I answer him shyly._

" _May I?" he asks while pointing at the bench._

" _Yeah, sure" I respond him way too fast. Oh fantastic, Sakura… You are so doing well with boys._

" _Thanks" he says as he sits down. "Are you alone here?"_

" _No. Why do you ask?"_

" _Because you are sitting here all alone."_

" _My friends are at the party."_

" _You don't like to party?"_

" _I do, but I guess it was a little too noisy and crowded over there."_

" _Hn."_

" _Are you also running away from the noise?"_

" _No, from my fangirls" he sighs loudly._

 _I laugh at his reaction, but he doesn't think it's funny at all. "After a while they only annoy the shit out of you."_

" _What makes you think I am not one of your fangirls?" I blurt out at him. Oh shit… He turns his head and looks me right into my eyes. "Because if you were, you would have already asked my name, my phone number or tried to kiss me."_

" _Right" I say and I smile at him._

" _You really aren't going to ask me, huh?"_

" _Ask you what?"_

" _My name and phone number."_

" _Euh—" BEEP BEEP "I'm sorry my friend is calling me." I stand up and walk towards the lake while answering the call._

" _Hello."_

" _Sakura, where are you? We are worried about you." Temari says._

" _I'm at the lake. I wanted to be outside for a while."_

" _Uhu, are you coming back to the party?"_

" _Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute" I say and finish the call._

" _Are your friends worried about you?" I hear him say from behind me._

" _Yes" I say and turn around, facing him. "I'm going back to the party."_

" _Good" he says as he stands up and walks towards me. "I'll go with you." Go with me? Euh…_

" _You really don't have to" I mutter._

" _I don't mind. Besides it's getting cold out here." he says as he tries to warm up his hands. "Now shall we?" The moment he puts his hand at my back, an electric shiver runs through me. What the hell? How did that happen?_

 _When we reach the party, we weave through the crowd searching for my friends. As I see Temari standing near a group of young men, I step out of the young man's reach so that she won't notice his hand at my back. I turn around to thank the young man for guiding me, but then a guy from the group near my friends shouts out at him._

" _Hey Kenso, already found some chick?" A blonde hair young man asks him. Kenso? So that is his name._

 _Kenso smirks at him and says to me: "Apparently, my friends are standing with your friends. What a coincidence."_

" _Who is that hot man you brought with you, Sakura?" Temari asks me as she walks towards us._

" _Hi, I'm Kenso" Sasuke says while slightly nodding at her._

" _Kenso. Sexy name for such a hot guy. I'm Sakura's friend Temari, by the way."_

" _Sakura, huh? So that is your name?" He asks as he stares down at me and I nod._

" _So, Sakura, do you want to dance?" Dance? You can ask me a lot of things but definitely not that._

" _Euh I am not good at dancing" I whisper to him, hoping that his friends won't hear me. He laughs at me and sweet mother… He isn't only hot, he hasn't only the most sexy and husky voice I have ever heard, but the man has a smile that can probably melt every girl's knees in this room._

" _Don't worry" he says. "I will take the lead and you just need to follow me." I turn around and look at Temari, trying to ask for some help because I'm scared to dance with such a hot guy but she shoves me more towards him. He reaches out for me and hooks his arm around my waist. And again an electric shiver runs down over my body. I'm confused because I never had experienced such a feeling and it makes me even more nervous to act normally around him. He walks us onto the dance floor and takes both my hands and put them on his shoulders. Then he put his hands at my hips and I almost melted because of the closeness of his body with mine. When he starts to dance I try to follow him, which isn't very difficult since he leads me like a pro on the dance floor. And god, I never felt so happy in my entire life as in this moment.  
_ _  
_ _"Do you want to spend some time with me this weekend, Sakura?" he murmurs in my ear while we are still dancing._

" _Yes!" I respond immediately and very enthusiastic which makes him smirk._

" _Good. I will see you tomorrow at 1PM here at the bar" he says and kisses my hand tenderly before leaving me speechless on the dance floor. I think I'm smitten._

* * *

 **Can you already guess what happened between Sasuke and Sakura during that weekend? What did you think of this chapter? Please review. Until next time!**


End file.
